


A 100 Hours Of You

by rosescooper



Series: A 100 Pieces Of You [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Minor Character Death, Roisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A major incident turns their lives upside down, to the point where everything seems lost and in vain.</p><p>ROISA AU. CHARACTER DEATH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earpsolano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/gifts).



> I've been working on this piece for the past two weeks, which thankfully means that I already have some of the upcoming chapters pre-written.
> 
> This is a Roisa AU, which is still kind of canon. Forget about Rose as Sin Ros(e)tro, about the entire Jane/Baby/Rafael sub plot, about Petra's twin.  
> It concentrates on the Solanos alone.  
> Luisa was married to Alison as in the show and, again, she cheated on Luisa and they broke up.  
> Petra and Rafael are happily married.  
> Rose still chose to marry Emilio but for other reasons than on the TV show.  
> After Luisa was cheated on, her and Roise started having an affair.  
> This is set about half a year into the affair.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I'll be uploading every Sunday!!

She started pacing around the lobby of the restaurant as they were already two hours late.

It was barely a twenty minute ride from the Marbella to the restaurant and they had left over two hours ago to meet them here.

“Lu, please stop” she heard her brother’s voice but she didn't register a word he was saying. “Lu! You're making me nervous”

Still, no reaction. She kept pacing up and down the lobby until a loud, anticipated but feared sound caused her to stop abruptly. She stared at Rafeal, like a gazelle spotted by a lion.

He stared right back at her, horrified to answer the sound, both of them knowing by now what this meant, was this probably meant.

“Solano” he answered the phone and as much as Luisa wanted to move towards him and listen in, no muscle in her body would react to that request. Instead, she felt paralyzed, unable to take her eyes of the phone Rafael was holding to his ear.

“Yes, this is he” he sounded hesitant and anxious. Luisa knew that no normal call at this time would be answered by “this is he”, not in that tone.

“Thank you, we'll be right there” he hung up, walked towards his sister who was still unable to move, gently grabbed her by the hand and silently forced her to follow him back to the car.

No words needed, she already knew what had happened. Or at least, she knew where they were headed next. And as much as she knew it was ‘wrong’ she couldn't help but worry for another person than her brother was at that moment.

“What about Petra?” It was barely a whisper, but it made him stop for a few seconds before nodding, more to himself than Luisa, and keep walking.

“She wanted to meet us here after her mother left. I'll text her the address of the hospital.” He stated, no real emotion accompanying his voice.

And she understood. Something about the word ‘hospital’ itself made her body shiver and her stomach hurt.

_Hour Zero._

It took them about fifteen minutes to get from the restaurant to the hospital at 23:34 on that Thursday night.

She was certain, that this was usually a twenty-five minute ride. But the streets seemed dead and her brother hadn't exactly been stopping at every red light.

She didn't remember getting out of the car and walking to the hospital, the shock was still there and all she could think about was getting there, seeing both of them alive and well. Especially one of them, as bad as that sounded.

She heard her brother talk to a nurse, his voice trembling, his mind searching for the words and the right order to put them in to ask the one specific question they both needed answered.

“Emilio and Rose Solano?” It wasn't exactly a sentence or a correct question. He simply didn't get more out than both their names.

“Are you family?” The nurse asked back, looking up from her computer.

“Yes. They are our father and stepmother-” he wanted to continue but Luisa's nails in his arm didn't let him finish. He turned around to say something, when he followed her gaze and saw him.

“Dad!” Luisa's scream was like a thunder on a silent night, going through the entire ER. Everything seemed to hold still.

The nurses and doctors driving their father off to what was probably the OR seemed to be moving in slow motion as he moved to hold his sister back and heard her scream once again, this time it sounded more desperate and the room seemed to start moving again, the nurses and doctors rushing off with their unresponsive father.

She turned around, her hands now grabbing onto the counter and her wet eyes staring at the nurse behind the computer, who seemed unsure what to expect.

“Rose Solano” she uttered, looking at the computer as to motion the nurse to look her up.

“Is she-?”

“She was brought in with Mr. Solano. She's being operated on as we speak.”

Luisa didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

So she didn't do a thing, moved back from the counter and let Rafael talk to the nurse again, now that he seemed able to again.

“Can you please tell us what happened? We were supposed to meet them for dinner-” he looked back to the door they had taken their father through and back at the nurse. “Next thing we know we got a call that they had been in an accident and were transferred here.”

The nurse nodded, typing something into her computer and looking back up.

“They were in a car accident” she confirmed.

“Looks like it was caused by your father, they crashed into another car. Two adults, three kids.” She continued, looking up to Rafael, as to ask if he really wanted her to continue. He nodded silently, already knowing what to expect.

“The mother and the youngest daughter died. The father is alright, as is the boy. The oldest daughter is still in surgery.”  
He gasped for air as if there was none to be breathed in.

“They are sitting over there” she motioned at a tired man with a barely three year old boy on his lap.

“Thank you” Rafael uttered, barely loud enough for himself to hear it.

“Why don't you two sit down over here, away from them, and try to get some rest. We will inform you as soon as there is any change.”  
Luisa nodded, gently grabbing her brother by the arm and pulling him towards a couple of empty chairs, on the other side of the room of where the man and his son were sitting.

_Hour Four._

She had lost track of time when someone softly shook her by the shoulder and dragged her out of her semi-sleep.

“Petra?” She asked confused. “I thought you were with your mother?”

“She left and I came as quick as I could.”

“What time is it?” 

She took a look at her phone before answering. “Almost 3am.”  
Luisa sighed and nodded. “Is Raf up?”

Petra shook her head, sitting down next to Luisa and offering her one of the coffees she was still holding. Luisa hadn't even seen them.

“Thanks.” She smiled slightly tired and took a sip of the coffee. She hadn't even realized how badly she had needed one.

“Anything new?” Petra's voice seemed shaken as well and she hesitated before asking that.

“Not really.” Luisa took another sip, not looking at Petra. She didn't want the pity look. The pity look would cause tears to stream down her face. Tears were the last thing she needed or wanted right now.

“Do we know how this happened? Why did he crash into that other car?”

Luisa raised an eyebrow, confused at how Petra knew about the other car.

“You were sleeping when I came so I asked the nurse.” She explained without Luisa having to say anything further.

“We don't know how it happened.” She shrugged and shook her head, looking down at her coffee.

“We'll have to wait and see what my father has to say.”

She really wanted an answer. What had made him crash their car into another one? What had made him pull the car to the left, crossing the entire highway and, luckily, ‘just’ hitting one other car in doing so?

“Petra” her brother’s voice sounded glad and positively surprised.

“I didn't want to wake you up” Petra smiled at him, moving two seats in his direction to sit next to him. “Here you go” she smiled softly and Luisa turned her head away from them.

The last thing she needed to see right now was a happy couple. A happy public couple. A happy public and official couple.

She rested her head on her hand, closing her eyes for just a few more seconds.

“Luisa, wake up.” In her head, that sounded like Rose's voice and it took her some very devastating seconds to figure out that it was actually Petra calling her name.

She jumped as she saw the doctor standing in front of Rafael, looking at her to join them.

“Any news?” She rushed forward to stand beside them, her eyes anxiously scanning both the doctor’s and her brother’s faces.

“Maybe the two of you should sit down." The doctor started, as she motioned towards the seats next to them, her eyes tired from the long night, her hands hiding the drops of blood on her right sleeve.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday again! Sunday means painful roisa au!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Hour Five._

Luisa heard her own heart pound strongly against her chest, ready to jump out of the cage that were her rips and tear her apart of the pain she was already feeling.

She stumbled backwards, finding her way into the chair behind her.  
Her eyes fixed on the doctor who seemed sorry already.

Why did she seem sorry? Didn't she tell these kind of news everyday?

Her brother's voice interrupted her thoughts, asking the doctor to simply go ahead and tell them the good and the bad news.

If there were any good ones to tell, Luisa thought and her heart skipped a beat. She didn't want to go there. She had to stay positive.

“Im afraid for now I cannot give you any good news.” The doctor started and Rafael took a step back, sitting down next to his sister. Leaving Petra the only one standing, her hand resting on Raf’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry, but your father didn't make it.”

Two hearts skipped a beat, Luisa’s heart was to busy pounding stronger.

This meant Rose was still handing in there. She was torn between the sadness of her father not being strong enough and the joy of Rose still having a chance.

Her face, though, didn't show any of this. She stared at the doctor, waiting for her to continue. Waiting for her to say anything regarding the destiny that was Rose's.

“He suffered much damage to the lungs and his heart. Eventually his heart stopped. He fought, but he had lost a lot of blood.” She stopped, seeing as everyone was trying to take this in, a tear rolling down Rafael’s face.

“I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry for you loss.”

That old saying. Was she really? At this very moment, not even Luisa knew if she was, how could the doctor be, who hadn't even known her father?

“The little girl?” Rafael asked, motioning to the man and his son, who had already lost half their family.

The doctor almost smiled. She knew she wasn't supposed to say anything regarding other patients, but Rafael’s watery red eyes had her pitty him.

“She's almost out of the woods.” She nodded slowly as to confirm it to herself.

“There is something else, we should talk about.” She then started, after a few seconds of pausing.

“Is Rose alright?” It came out uncontrolled and maybe a little too emotional. A little too worried, seeing as she hadn't really reacted to their father being gone.

She felt Raf’s confused look from the side but she didn't care. She kept looking at the doctor in front of her, waiting for her lips to say the words. 

“I'm afraid she's still in surgery. We'll tell you as soon as she's out.”

“But is she doing good?”

“I wasn't operating on her, I'm sorry but I don't have any information on her current state.” She tried a smile but Luisa pressed her lips together, now looking always again.

Maybe not having this doctor operate on Rose was something good. After all, her father had died on her watch.

She knew that this wasn't fair, it probably wasn't the doctor’s fault, but the thought of someone better operating on Rose kept her sane.

“You wanted to talk about something?” Petra started, noticing how Luisa was somewhere else and Rafael still trying to let it all sink in.

“Mr. Solano isn't listed as an organ donor, but there are two patients on the organ donor list who he would be a match with. Since his heart gave up, it's a matter of time and the quicker your decision, the better for the patients.”

“This cannot wait?” Rafael’s voice sounded tired and rough. A tone of voice Luisa heard very seldom.

“I'm afraid not.” The doctor pressed her lips together, knowing how hard this was.

It must had been hard for her to ask this family such a thing if one of them had just passed away and the other was still fighting for her life.

“I'm afraid you need to decide now, otherwise we won't be able to transplant his organs.”

Luisa hadn't looked up for five minutes straight, Rafael was still debating with Petra what the right thing to do was and the doctor kept staring at the clock a little too intensely.

“I'm sorry, but we're on a clock here.” The doctor made step towards them and motioned at the clock on the wall in the very empty waiting room.  
Almost 5 am.

They had been here for over six hours and slowly Luisa started to feel the hunger spread in her body.

“Just-” Rafael sounded harsh again. He was obviously tired and out of his element. “We need more time. I'm-”

“Just do it” Luisa finally looked up.

“If those people need it, give it to them.” Her voice sounded exhausted and not as strong as she had wanted it to sound.

“What is there to think about? They need two organs from inside him. Let's get this over with.” She had already decided. They needed it, their father didn't anymore. Plus, she really wanted this doctor gone.

“Raf?” Petra seemed to agree with Luisa, waiting for Rafael to do so too.

His eyes kept jumping between Luisa, the doctor and Petra, until he sat back down and nodded silently.

“Do it.” Petra agreed, watching the doctor nod and float off through a door at the other end of the empty waiting room.

“We should try to sleep. Hopefully Rose will be out of surgery and well soon.” She said, trying to stay positive and, too Luisa's surprise, smiling confidently at her.

Did she know? She couldn't. But then again, Petra always knew more than anyone expected.

Luisa saw her brother nod and soon enough he was deep asleep.  
Her own eyes stayed open for a few more seconds, seeing Rose's face in her mind, she fell back asleep.

_Hour Six._

Though it wasn't the person she wanted to see as she was woken up, she almost jumped and stood up quickly, as she saw the look on her brother's face. Rose.

“Is she out?!” It almost sounded like a little girl about to meet Santa Claus. So happy and shaky.

“The doctor just came. He looks at ease, Lu.” His tone of voice surprised her.

Maybe Petra had talked to him? Then again, Petra and Luisa had to yet talk about this. She hadn't told anything to Petra, so anything she assumed was simply that - an assumption. Still, if Petra was the reason for his change of heart, then Luisa was grateful.

She followed her brother to were the doctor was standing. He was an older man, his hair slightly gray and his voice rougher than expected.

“Mrs. Solano is out of surgery and recovering. She'll need some rest for a few hours but as soon as she wakes up, she can have visitors.” He looked at the three of them carefully before continuing.

“One at a time. The closest person first, it'll help her orientate and recover.”

They all nodded and Luisa felt their eyes on her. She knew she would be the first to go, whether Petra had told Rafael anything or not, in Rafael’s mind Luisa was closer to Rose than he was. If he'd only known how close.

“You will let us know? As soon as she's awake?” Luisa sounded more tired than she had anticipated and by now she felt the hunger in her stomach and her body being more tired than she'd like it to be.

“We will.” The doctor nodded.

“How long will it take? For her to wake up, I mean.” Luisa's mind was spinning, she was stumbling over her own thoughts, her only goal being to see Rose awake and well.

“A few hours to a day.” He said, carefully. “I can't tell with 100% certainty, since every body is different as is each injury.”

She didn't know why, but his answer took the air out of her lung. Her heart felt heavy as lead and her mouth refused to form the words she wanted to utter.

“Thank you.” Petra said in her place, watching as the doctor left them to be on their own again.

“Maybe you should get some rest-” Petra started, looking at both Luisa and Rafael.

“No” the answer was short and sharp. Luisa was not going anywhere.

“I will stay here and call you as soon as anything changes-”

“No, Petra.” The look she gave her implied that her decision was final.

“I'm staying.” She emphasized. “But Raf, you should go. Take a shower, sleep in a real bed.”

He wasn't going to say no to that. As curious as he might have been to know how the accident had happened or why his sister seemed so stubbornly eager to stay and wait for their stepmother to wake up, he felt his body fall asleep and his mind wander off every time he closed his eyes. So he nodded, glad to get some time alone and some privacy.

“Please take a taxi. Don't drive like this.” Petra insisted, as she quickly kissed him goodbye.

As soon as she saw her brother leave, Luisa almost regretted not sending Petra with him. In that moment, Petra turned around and the determination in her eyes let Luisa know that she was not about to sleep anytime soon.

It was almost 6am and the last thing she wanted to do, was spill about everything and anything regarding her and Rose.

But she knew that that was exactly what was about to happen. And Petra smiled carefully as she realized Luisa already knew the question to a rather long answer.

 

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Roisa shipper!  
> Welcome back to another chapter of A 100 Hours Of You.  
> I'm so glad you are enjoying this so much and am glad to be uploading this again:)
> 
> Enjoy this part!

_Hour Six and a Half._

By now, she was sure Petra knew they were lovers. She had defended Luisa in front of Rafael and since her father was gone there was no one left to hide it from.

So in that moment of despair and solitary, Luisa ignored the voices in her head and told Petra everything there was to know about the greatest love story ever told.

She told her about the first time she met Rose.

About the red dress. About the pool and the fireworks. About her finding out that they had not only cheated on Alison back then but also on her father. About how Luisa asked, almost begged Rose to leave him and how she kept saying she loved him as well.

About how she found out that the reason Rose ‘loved’ him was money and how she then got engaged to Alison, knowing Rose would not leave him. How as soon as her and Alison were married she stayed away from Rose for obvious reasons. How then Alison cheated on her and how she sought comfort in Rose. How then, about a year ago, they started having an affair and how lately Rose seemed to wonder a lot what might have been if she had chosen Luisa over Emilio.

“I just wish I knew why the car crashed.” She whispered. With Rose wanting to tell Emilion about the two of them and breaking it off with him, she feared the crash and his death was at least partly her fault.

Petra didn't say much. But at the same time she didn't seem very bothered by what Luisa had just told her.

If anything, everything now made sense to her. The looks. The smirks. Both of them being in a corner together at parties, claiming there it was too crowded and Emilio, of course, believing it.

“What about we get something to eat?” Petra proposed after a very long and silent break.

Luisa nodded, thankful Petra seemed to understand or, at least, not care too much about the how they came to have feelings about each other.

All she seemed to care about was making Luisa comfortable and being there until Rose woke up. If anything, she was supportive.

Hesitantly, she followed her out of the waiting room and through some corridors and stairs to the cafeteria. Pushing aside the worried thoughts of “what if’s”.

A few hours to a day. She was holding on to that like a baby holds on to its mother.  
A few hours to a day.

_Hour Eleven._

When the doctor came back, Luisa was still widely awake.

She hadn't been able to close her eyes ever since she had been told Rose was out of surgery and could wake up any minute. She did not want to miss her opening her eyes. She wanted to be the first in.

So she stayed awake, her eyes half closed, her body tired and her stomach once again about to crave more food.

The doctor came closer, his eyes tired and his face strangely frowned.

“Any news?” Luisa jumped from her chair, moving a few steps towards the doctor.

He closed his eyes, long enough for Luisa to find it strange.

“There had been some development in her current state.” He tried to find the right words to make it understandable but still not make it sound like the worst case scenario.

Although, as Luisa heard the following, she was sure this was just as bad as death itself. At least, it was to her.

“I'm afraid Mrs. Solano has fallen into a comatose state.”

“Wait, what does that mean?” Luisa stumbled over every word in her short question, her heart fastening with every second.

“Her brain is showing normal activity, but she is non reactive. The head injury she suffered from the crash and the collapsed lung seem to have her body fairly busy and she has fallen into a coma.”  
Luisa shook his head, not much more informed than before she had asked the question.

“So, when will she wake up?” Petra asked now, seeing as Luisa seemed unable to.

“I wouldn't be able to tell. As I said, her brain functions are perfectly fine. It's a matter of time.”

“But she will wake up?!” Luisa was now more than worried, her voice high pitched and breaking off at the end.

“I'm confident she will. But there is no certainty at this moment.” He said, making sure both of them understood that this state could be, in the worst case, final.

A few hours to a day. This had lasted barely five hours.  
Her mind was spinning, trying to make sense of what little but heavy information she had just gained.

It wasn't until the doctor looked at her worried and asked her if she was alright, that she realized the way her entire body was shivering and felt the blood missing from her cheeks.

She felt dizzy, the thought of the love of her life possibly not waking up consuming her in every possible way.

“Maybe you'd like to see her? We usually wait until a patient is awake, but in her current state visitors can actually have a positive impact on her health.”

“She could wake up?” Luisa's voice broke off at the end, her body trying to maintain the balance as she leaned on Petra for support.

“The opinions on what is good or what works when someone is in a coma are split, but if you want to, you can see her. You can talk to her.” Her offered her and smiled as her head started bouncing up and down quickly.

There was nothing Luisa wanted more than to finally look at Rose after all these hours. She just wanted to see her face, touch her soft skin, tell her everything she had feared she'd never be able to tell her again.

“I would like to see her, yes.” Her voice raw and decided.

“I'll wait out here. Rafael should be back in a while.” Petra assured her as Luisa looked at her quickly, as if asking if she had any problem with her going in.

When the doctor showed her to the room in which Rose was in, Luisa felt her stomach drop and her body tremble in a way she had never experienced it before.

Her heartbeat fastened and she tried to steady her breathing but failed miserably.

“You can go in. If you need anything, just call for a nurse.” He smiled carefully, briefly touching her shoulder and then leaving her to enter the room by herself.

She simply stood there. Without an idea of how long she had been starring at the woman in the bed inside the room.

She stood in the door, her hand firmly grabbing the doorframe as to hold her or keep her from falling to the floor. Her knees still weak, her body still trembling for the thoughts of losing Rose that wouldn't stop expanding in her mind.

She took a deep breath, focusing on the machine connected to the red head which assured her of Rose's steady heartbeat and, against her anticipated thoughts, helped her calm down.

She released the door frame, forcing herself to enter the room. Slowly, hesitantly. Still trying to steady her breathing. Still focusing on her lover’s heartbeat which seemed to be the only think in the gray and dull room giving her the hope she needed.

She looked around, her eyes searching the room for a chair or something to sit on. Once found, she placed it next to Rose's bed, as close as possible.

Slowly, as if she could wake her up from her deep sleep, she sat down, her hand searching the bed for Rose's pale but familiar hand.

She took it in hers, relieved by the warmth of her hand but shaken by how lose it felt. She squeezed her hand slightly, her eyes moving from looking at it to scanning the rest of her body as she lay still in the bed in front of her, both her hands placed by her sides.

Her face seemed peaceful, as if she was taking a nap or had just closed her eyes for a few seconds. The rosy and familiar color of her cheeks was missing and her eyes were closed, both forcing the thoughts and fears back into Luisa's mind.

She raised her free hand, gently brushing it by her jawline, moving it up to her forehead and caressing her hair and moving it back down her face, stopping as she reached her jawline again.

As her hand rested on her face, she could have sworn she saw her mouth move slightly, forming a barely recognizable smile. Then again, she hadn't really slept in hours.

“I'm here, Rose.” She finally whispered, squeezing her hand once again, not moving her other one away from her face.

“I'm right here. Come back to me. I'm right here.”

 


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sunday once again and I'm very very excited for this chapter!   
> I hope you enjoy!

_Hour Nineteen._

He stood in the door, looking at the brunette sitting next to their stepmother’s bed; her head resting next to the red head’s waist, her hand wrapped around the other woman’s one.

He sighed, unsure if he should wake her or not. The single piece of paper in his left hand weighing more and more with every second.

“What are you doing?” The whisper that was Petra's voice startled him.

He took a few steps away from the open door before answering.

“How long has she been sitting there?”

Petra shrug, looking at Luisa next to a very quiet Rose who hadn't made any improvements in the past hours.

“Since the doctor took her to see Rose.”

She looked at him, his eyes seemed focused, his forehead frowned.

“Why?” She asked, now again confused as to why he had been standing in the doorframe staring at them.

“Raf, did something happen?”

He just looked past her at Luisa, who still seemed soundly asleep and then, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he turned to look at his wife.

Slowly, he lifted his left hand, showing her the letter he had been guarding carefully.

“It's addressed to Luisa.” It was barely a whisper and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Who is it from?” She asked, carefully and hoping for a different answer than the one she hesitantly anticipated.

“Rose.”

That was the one answer, she didn't want to hear. She knew how desperately Luisa wanted to guard this secret, at least until Rose was well again. The last thing she needed was her brother finding out and stressing about it. Or worse, thinking Emilio's death was either one's fault.

She tried to steady her breath as she looked at him, his hand tightly wrapped around the letter.

“Did you read it?” Her voice was trembling and broke off at the end which clearly he noticed.

“I did.” He simply stated, now obviously aware of the fact that Petra had known all along.

But then again, maybe the letter said something completely different and Petra was way off thinking this could blow up in their faces.

On the other hand, Rafael seemed shaken up and almost angry. OR maybe, it was disappointment.

"Can I read it?” She asked carefully, almost sure it was already too late for damage containment.

“I think it'd be best if Luisa read it herself.” His voice sounded rough, firm and fairly cold. A way he rarely talked to Petra.

She nodded slowly, watching as he went back to stand in the doorway and stare at his sister as if his stare would wake her up.

And as if the universe had read their minds, in that moment Luisa started moving, waking up from the first tight sleep in a long while.

 

“Raf” it was a very tired and still sleepy whisper.

She smiled as she saw him enter the room but her face soon froze as she saw the look in his eyes. Her own anxiously scanning him for the reason why he'd be like that, hesitantly stopping as she saw the letter he was tightly holding.

“What's that?” She asked, her voice slightly trembling and surely breaking off at the end.

“How is Rose?” He asked in return, looking at the red head who hadn't moved an inch in the past eight to nine hours.

Luisa looked at him, her mind trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with her brother. 

“Nothing new” she answered, not looking at Rose but instead taking a step towards him, her eyes now fixed on the letter.

“You were at the hotel?” She tried again, hoping he'd say something about that piece of paper in his left hand.

She struggled, was it something ther father had left behind? But then again, why did he seem so confused, almost angry? Had Rose written something to her she had never gotten?

He looked at her, briefly, before looking at the letter in his hand.

“It's from Rose.” His answer was quick. Raw and harsh. Obviously colder than anything Luisa had ever hear him say before.

She raised her hand, as he offered the letter to her, to hesitantly take it from him.

“You should read it.” He finished, looking at the letter one last time before turning around to leave, his eyes still so stone cold it made Luisa shiver.

She waited until he had left before closing the door behind him and turning to Rose.

“What the hell did you do?!” It was a rough and desperate question to which she knew there would be no answer. Or would there be? 

She looked at the letter both her hands were playing around with. Her mouth opened slightly as if to say something but closed quickly again as she walked to a small couch next to the window in Rose's room.

As she sat down, she tried to concentrate on Rose's heart rhythm and steady breathing, trying to find the courage to open up the letter and find out what had caused for her brother to look at her in such a cold and distant way.

Slowly, as to not rip it, she unfolded the letter, looking down at the words made by a familiar and graceful handwriting.

 

_Dear Luisa,_

_I cannot take this sneaking around anymore. I cannot keep this affair going._

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to keep reading.

_You were right when you said that I don't love him. I maybe never have._

_I loved his money even more than I loved myself and so I married him instead of marrying the one person that would have made me happy for the rest of my life._

_That would make me happy for the rest of my life._

_That hopefully will._

_Luisa, I hope it's not to late to tell you I love you and that I want to be with you and to tell him all about us._

Luisa opened her mouth to a silent scream. Her eyes fixed on Rose's comatose body.

She hadn't, had she?

_I don't know why I'm writing this letter but I wanted you to know before you left for our dinner tonight so you wouldn't get caught off guard._

_I've been meaning to tell him all day long and I still want to tell him. Before tonight._

_I want to tell him that I love you._

_That I always have._

_That I want to be with you and that we've been having an affair.  
_

_It may sound as if he wouldn't need to know, but it wouldn't feel right to tell half the truth._

_I cannot live with these lies and secrets anymore.  
_

_I don't want my love for you to be a secret.  
_

_I love you, Luisa, and I will love you for the rest of my days._

 

It took her a second to realize that the water wetting the paper were her own tears.

“I did this” it was barely a whisper but it was filled with guilt and despair. 

She sat in the semi dark hospital room, listening to the sound of the machines and Rose's heart beat, listening to the silence surrounding and consuming her as she heard herself repeat the words she had a just uttered, grasping for air as they were slowly suffocated by the cold silence that appeared to be louder than her own words.


	5. Part Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Wednesday has come along, that means more beautiful pain and suffering!  
> I love love this chapter because it really goes somewhere slightly new & I love putting new things & subplots into stories:)
> 
> But enough of me rambling, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Hour Twenty-eight._

It was still dark when Luisa woke up after having hours of trouble until she had actually fallen asleep.

She had thought her brother would be back to talk about the letter, but after some hours she assumed he had left or fallen asleep again. She didn't know what woke her until she saw the night nurse next to Rose's bed.

She moved up from the couch and slowly walked to her.

“Is everything alright?” She asked, her voice raw and still quiet.

Just now she noticed the blanket around her shoulders. Petra probably. She pulled the ends closer together so the blanket would cover her complete torso.

The night nurse finished something on Rose before turning around with a tired smile and nodding.

“There were some anomalies in her heart rate about eight to nine hours ago.” She started, her old lips forming a patient smile as she saw the panic in Luisa's eyes.

“I've been monitoring her ever since. You were already asleep.” She motioned at the blanket.

“Thank you.” Luisa whispered, looking at Rose. Had she heard her those hours ago?

“Do you know where the anomalies came from?”

The nurse shook her head.

"She's in a coma. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe her subconscious caught something someone out here was saying. Maybe it was nothing at all.” She smiled again, her hand resting on Luisa's arm. “She's good for now. Get some more rest.”

Luisa nodded and watched her leave the room and close the door.

_Maybe her subconscious caught something someone out here was saying._

She had re-read the letter multiple times out loud before falling asleep. She had blamed herself multiple times aloud as well.

“Rose?” She walked closer to her bed, taking Rose's familiar hand and staring at the monitor which showed a steady heart beat.

“Are you there? Can you hear me?” Her gaze stayed on the monitor briefly before it moved to look at her body and then at her face.

She leaned over her, her forehead resting on Rose's.

“I'm right here, Rose. Come back to me, I'm right here. Can you hear me?”

 

•  •  •

 

_“Can you hear me?” The brunette appeared in the door frame and made Rose smile instantly. “There you are!”_

_“I'm sorry, I fell in love with this place!” She turned around and around, looking at every inch of the room they were standing in._

_“It fits perfectly.” Luisa agreed, walking to her and placing a loving kiss on her lips._

_“We could even-” Rose wouldn't dare to finish the sentence but Luisa saw the light in her eyes._

_Children. She wanted to say have children and Luisa definitely agreed._

_The house they were looking at was divine. It was beautifully cut and big enough for two or three little ones._

_“We could.” Luisa smiled back at her, briefly caressing her cheek as the real estate agent appeared behind them._

_“I see you've grown fond of this place?” He smiled, obviously proud of himself for being about to sell this beautiful blue house in one of the best parts of Miami._

_“We have.” Rose agreed, nodding excited and making Luisa smile._

_“We'd love to buy the place.” The brunette agreed, her left hand mirroring the motion her partner’s left hand was making: each caressing the small and silver rings on their fingers._

_“When is the big day?” He asked as they sat in the bright and spacious kitchen, about to look at the contract._

_“In two months, actually.” Luisa smiled brightly, obviously happy about them getting married._

_“We wanted to wait until after the wedding to buy a house but when we saw this one we just knew it was the right one.” Rose stated, her hand softly caressing Luisa's thigh._

_“I'm sure this house will make you very happy.” He agreed, handing them both the pens they needed to sign the contracts in front of them._

•  •  •

 

_Hour_ _Thirty_ - _two_.

When she next woke it was already light outside.  She tried to remember how or when she had fallen asleep, but she couldn't seem to.

She rose from the chair next to Rose's bed, realizing she had been holding on to her lover’s friend all this time. Turning to the wall where the window and the door were, she tried to figure out the time of the day.

She saw quite a lot of people in the halls and busy doctors and nurses running up and down the floor.

Luisa moved towards the door and opened it, breaking the comfy silence in the room as it was replaced by people talking loudly, phones ringing in the nurse station opposite to Rose's room and a woman crying somewhere nearby.

She pulled the blanket, that was still over her shoulders, closer and looked around, waiting for her eyes to find a clock to orientate herself on.

“Luisa.” The voice was familiar, though the tone of voice was one she wasn't very fond of.

She spinned around, her eyes meeting a very tired pair of hazelnut brown eyes.

“Raf, I thought you were at home.” She uttered, already anticipating the origin of his slightly bad mood.

“It's already half past eight, I thought I'd check in.”

Or look if she was awake enough to blame everything on her.

“Oh” she nodded, finally knowing what time it was and understanding why there was so much going on already.

“Can we talk?” He asked, motioning into Rose's room and following Luisa inside as she nodded and walked back in.

“Everything alright?” She asked, maybe a little too innocently.

He closed the door behind them and looked at her in confusion.

“You read the letter?” He asked, obviously knowing she did since the letter was still lying openly on the couch next to her things.

“Uh-huh” She made, waiting for all hell to break lose.

“How come you never told me?” He asked, obviously excited and already elevating his voice slightly. “She's our stepmother!”

“Please lower your voice!” She urged him, looking past him through the window where, thankfully, people were still to realize he had risen his voice.

“Lower my voice?!” Now he seemed furious.

“You had an affair with our stepmother, Luisa!!” His eyes rolled and he made an overreacting hand movement.

“How long has this been going on? Have you cheated on Alison, too?”

“NO!” Now she was mad herself, quickly she went back to a more quiet and calm tone of voice. “I haven't. She cheated on me, remember?”

“But why? How?!” He continued, obviously overhearing her comment.

He stared at Rose and then at Luisa.

“How did you even get to be together? How did you not stop this? Or was it you who allowed this happen? Damn it, Luisa!”

She tried to say something but he seemed decided to keep his monologue going.

“Why did you do this to us? She was happy with our father. We were fine and you messed it all up!”

Now he was definitely getting offensive and Luisa didn't exactly appreciate his voice rising.

“Rafael” She sounded eager to keep calm but it seemed impossible.

“No! You broke us. Look at where we are, Luisa! Look at us!” She motioned at the room. “Our father is dead!”

“Don't go there, Raf!” She warned him, her voice trembling and breaking off at the end.

“He's dead. Because you couldn't keep it in your pants. He's dead, because _you_ had to have an affair with _his_  wife. Luisa, he's dead because of you. Both of you!” He was certainly screaming and the people outside of the room had now heard at least half of their conversation.

“Leave.”

“What?”

“LEAVE! Now, Rafael! I don't want you in here!” She was now screaming herself, hating him for putting her in that position of guilt and despair.

She moved towards him, forcing him to back off against the door.

“I want you out, now!”

“Luisa!” Petra's voice forced her to look away from her brather and to the door where the blonde was standing.

“I've got this.” She nodded at Luisa, obviously having heard enough of what Rafael had said to her.

Luisa nodded, hesitantly backing away and watching Petra grab Rafael by his arm and pulling him out of the room.

She was left standing there, in the middle of the room, paralyzed by what her brother had just accused her of.

Numb to the noises surrounding her, the machine’s steady sound of Rose's heart beat being the only thing she could hold on to to calm her and put her at ease.

She walked back to the bed after closing the door again, bursting into tears as she was sat again and holding onto Rose's hand.

“He isn't right, you know?” A fairly familiar and soft voice said next to her.

Luisa looked up to find the older nurse stand next to her, the one who had given her the blanket while she had been asleep.

“You didn't kill him. Neither of you has.”

She didn't know what to say. She knew this woman did not have to say this to her or step up for her in any way.

However, she seemed fond of her and Rose and for that Luisa was grateful.

“He'll come around.” She said, her voice reassuring and raw. “They always do.”

She brought a simple but genuine smile to Luisa's lips.

Leaving a cup of hot tea and a bagel on the table next to Rose's bed, the nurse touched Luisa's shoulder one last time before looking at Rose.

“So will she.” She smiled, turning around and closing the door behind her as she left Luisa to an again quiet room.

“I hope you're right.” She mumbled although the nurse was already gone. “I hope you're right.”


	6. Part Six

_ Hour Thirty-Eight. _

 

It was the middle of the day when she watched as one of the neurosurgeons did some test on Rose. Something about reflexes, brain activity and other things Luisa did not quite understand. Most likely because she hadn’t been paying much attention at what the doctor was doing, but instead kept looking at him, waiting for a reaction to show up on his face. Any kind of reaction really. She just needed to know if anything had changed. If she had improved. Or not.

As Luisa stood there, waiting for the doctor to turn to her and give her the information she wanted and needed, she looked at Rose, praying she would do something the doctor would recognize as positive or slight improvement.

“So?” She crossed her arms, stepping back a few steps as the doctor turned around to face her.

“I’m afraid nothing has changed.” He pressed his lips together, writing down something on the papers he was holding in his hands.

“What about the anomaly you had seen last night?” She stepped towards him, her arms pressed against her chest. She remembered the night nurse bringing it up and she thought it had meant that Rose was improving.

“It was momentary. We’re back where we started.” He looked at her, putting away his pen and moving towards the door.

“What does that mean?” She caressed her own arms, as to comfort herself.

“It means we can’t tell what is keeping her in the coma. Physically, from what we can see and check in her current state, she is alright and should be waking up.”

“But she isn’t.” She knew she was stating the obvious, but after one and a half days she was already breaking and she had started to doubt whether the love of her life would come back to her or not.

“I’m sorry. We can’t do anything at this moment.” Gently, and very briefly, he touched her shoulder before pressing his lips together once again and stepping out of the room.

 

**. . .**

****

_“Darling, you look beautiful.” Rose stood behind Luisa, who was looking at herself in a fairly large mirror._

_“Isn’t it…too much?” She asked, as the red head pulled her hair back to see if it’d look good in an updo. “After all, it’s just a regular family dinner.”_

_“Well, we are announcing that we have successfully bought a house.” Rose grinned at her, letting go of her hair and placing a soft and tender kiss on Luisa’s naked shoulder._

_“That’s true.” She smiled, pulling the strapless dress up one last time before turning around and placing her hands around Rose’s waist._

_“You look beautiful.” Rose smiled, almost giggling as she saw Luisa blush at those simple words._

_“Look who’s talking.” The brunette touched her fiance’s face, softly brushing the red hair back and placing a loving kiss on her neck._

_“Lu” Rose moaned slightly. “We can’t, we will be late.” She finished, gently pressing her away._

_Luisa smiled softly, her hand still on Rose’s face. She leaned in, placing a longing but tender kiss on Rose’s lips._

_“You’re right.” Luisa nodded as to confirm it once again. “We should go.”_

_They arrived at the hotel only minutes later, seeing as their current apartment wasn’t far away from the Marbella._

_“Rose! Luisa!” A genuinely happy and overdressed blonde turned around from talking to an older couple and quickly moved towards them._

_“Petra” Rose smiled as she hugged the blonde. She had always been fond of her, seeing as she was her soon to be brother in law’s wife. Apart from that, she had always supported their relationship, even when Rafael or Emilio wouldn’t._

_“Where are they?” Luisa asked surprised, after hugging Petra and noticing that neither her brother nor her father where anywhere to be found._

_“At the bar.” Petra smirked and motioned to the bar and the restaurant of the hotel. “They couldn’t wait.”_

_“As always.” Petra and Rose both laughed at the same time and Luisa smiled at the small coincidence._

_She was genuinely happy that her family seem to have fallen in love with Rose just as much as Luisa herself._

_“Luisa!” Her father smiled brightly, hugging her slightly too tight. He had obviously already been drinking before they had arrived._

_“Dad” Luisa broke the tight hug and stepped back, smiling as she saw her father blush as he realized he was already slightly drunk._

_“Emilio” Rose smiled, hugging her fiance’s father. “How have you been?”_

_“Rose” He smiled, genuinely fond of the red head and the smile she always seemed to be able to put on his daughter’s lips. “Good, good. What about you?”_

_Luisa smiled as Rose looked at her, asking if she could already break the news. She loved the way the red head seemed to be excited over their future and the new house which made so many things seem more like plans rather than dreams._

_“Actually, we have news” Luisa smiled, nodding at Rose after quickly saying hello to her brother._

**. . .**

A rather firm knock on the door of Rose’s room startled her. Quickly, she jumped off the couch, dropping the blanket on the floor as she moved to the door to open it.

“Raf…” She stood in the door, unsure whether she wanted to let him in or not.

“Can I come in?”

“What do you want?” She asked back briskly.

“Lu, I’m sorry.” He offered her one of the coffee’s he was holding in his hands. “I was out of line. Can I please come in?”

Luisa stood there for a few long seconds, staring at the coffee and trying to steady her breathing. The last thing she wanted was another fight with her brother about whether she or Rose had killed her father or not.

“Please. I just want to talk. I want to understand.” He tried again, giving it his best puppy look, as Luisa would have described it.

“No yelling.” She warned him, not looking at him as she took the coffee and stepped back to let him enter the room.

 

“I’m sorry about before.” He started as they sat down at the couch.

“You were pretty..” She couldn’t think of the right word to put her feelings into. Mean? Hateful? Out of line? All of the above, really.

She looked at Rose instead of looking at her brother, sure that the view of the red head would keep her from either bursting into tears or snapping at him for overstepping in such a hurtful way only hours before.

“I was completely out of line.” He started and she could see that he did not agree with what he was saying, at least not absolutely.

And to be fair, she got it. Of course he was mad at her. She had been having an affair with their step mother. They had kept it a secret for longer than they should have. It shouldn’t have turned into an affair in the first place. She was sure he had not been out of place for feeling hurt or being mad at her for sleeping with Rose or for not telling him about it. However, he had been out of place accusing her or Rose of killing her father. And that one still hurt.

“How could you say that to me?” Her voice broke off at the end and she focused everything she had on Rose, pressing her lips together to keep the tears away.

“I was angry at you…” He reached out to touch her knee but she pulled away.

Turning to face him, she could see that the look on her face was not what he had been expecting. He had probably expected her to forgive him. To take the apology and forget the things he had said.

But she couldn’t. She simply wasn’t wired that way.

“Don’t you ever accuse me of anything like that again.” She warned him, her voice now firm and raw.

“I’m sorry, Lu. I really am.” He nodded, as to confirm that what he was saying was true.

“I know you are.” She nodded back, her voice now barely a whisper.

Taking a sip out of her coffee she looked back at Rose.

She knew the only reason Rafael was sitting in that room with her and apologizing was Petra. And she was thankful for it. She wasn’t sure if the blonde had actually told him to apologize but she knew she had talked to Rafael and something about that talk had made him come to her, talk to her calmly and apologize for the things he had accused her of.

 

“So, how is she?” Her brother asked after a long five minutes of cold silence.

Luisa looked at Rose as if staring at her would give her the perfect answer. But the truth was, she had no clue.

“The doctor says she should be waking up.” She shrugged. “They don’t know why she hasn’t yet.”

“Lu, if you need anything, I’m here.” Luisa could feel his eyes on her but she didn’t want to look at him.

She was still hurt and the best thing she could do was not look at him all too long. Otherwise she would end up making a row of mistakes she wouldn’t be able to take back.

“Thanks.” She faked a small smile, trying to concentrate on the sound of Rose’s heartbeat as she looked at her resting face.

And as her gaze rested on her face, scanning every inch of it for the smallest of movements, she looked at her shut eyes and she could have sworn she saw her eyelids flutter.

She was dreaming. Was that possible? And if so, was that the reason she couldn’t wake up?

Luisa grasped for air, trying not to get upset over the next thought that crossed her mind; what if her dreams were better than the reality, and she was never waking up.


	7. Part Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I know this is supposed to be the wednesday upload, but I spent some days at my parents' house and therefore couldn't upload in time.  
> I hope you can forgive me and will enjoy this chapter! xoxo

 

_Hour Fourty-Three._

 

The open water bottle slid from her hands, splashing the water all over the light gray hospital floor.

She stood there, not realizing she had let go of the plastic bottle, paralyzed by the view; several nurses went running into Rose's room, accompanied by two doctors. She cursed herself for leaving the red head’s room to get dinner. 

“What happened?!” The question was more of a scream than the anticipated controlled question. 

Luisa fastened her steps, almost running down the hall to Rose's room.

She had almost reached the doorframe when one of the younger nurses caught her, before she could take a look inside the room, and gently pulled her aside.

“What's going on?” Luisa’s gaze was fixed on the now closed door, not really looking at the nurse she was demanding an answer from.

“She had a minor stroke and started cramping.” The young nurse explained and for once Luisa was grateful to not have someone beat around the bush but actually tell her straight out was the hell was going on.

“Will she be okay?” She now turned to the nurse, her eyes filling with tears as she expected the worst.

“The doctors are inside now, they will do everything they can and as soon as we know more we can let you know.” The nurse placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “I promise I will let you know as soon as I know more.”

Luisa smiled back, nodding and then looking back at the door.

“Thank you.”

 

**•    •    •**

 

_She heard the water clash against the big window, the wind forcing it onto the glass._

_The storm had just started, only minutes ago everything had been quiet. She hadn't even anticipated storm._

_“You alright?” Luisa got closer to Rose, cuddling up to her under the covers of their bed._

_“Uh-huh.” Rose smiled as she felt Luisa's body touch hers, her warmth comforting her as she had never feared but still never liked thunderstorms._

_“Maybe I can distract you.” Luisa smirked, kissing Rose tenderly, softly rolling on top of her fiancé._

_“Maybe.” Rose moaned as she broke the kiss to gasp for air as Luisa started running her hands over Rose's body, making her shiver slightly._

_Her hands pushed up Rose's loose top, her lips now kissing her neck._

_Rose smirked and moaned quietly as the kisses started moving down her body._

_“Lu” she moaned as her back arched softly, moving her hips towards her._

 

_She was grateful for the thunders outside their window. This way she didn't have to hold back or worry about the neighbors hearing her._

_Rose smiled as Luisa came back up after her body had relaxed._

_The brunette lay her body on top of hers as she placed soft kisses on Rose's neck and lips._

_“You're welcome.” Luisa grinned, her hand caressing her collar bones._

_Rose grinned back at her, placing a rather longing kiss on Luisa's lips before turning her on her back, the thunder still on their side. She would not let this opportunity go of Luisa not having to hold back._

 

_ When she woke in the morning, the thunderstorm had passed and she felt herself relax at the idea of not having to leave the house in the pouring rain and with lightning threatening to strike somewhere near her. _

_Luisa was already awake, almost ready to leave the house as usual._

_“I think I will be home earlier today, not many patients to see.” The brunette put on her heels as she smiled at Rose who was still laying in bed._

_“That sounds good.” Rose smiled back at her, her eyes following every single one of Luisa's movements._

_“I'll see you tonight.” Luisa stepped next to the bed, leaning in to kiss her goodbye._

_“I love you.” Rose moaned, without breaking the kiss._

_“I love you, too.”_

 

**•    •    •**

 

She heard her name being called out from afar several times before she finally woke up and realized that it was the nurse from before slightly touching her shoulder and saying her name.

“Miss Alver?” She repeated one last time before Luisa finally opened her eyes to a very bright hospital waiting room.

“Rose! Is Rose alright?” The brunette almost jumped as she started remembering where she was and what had happened.

“She is stable now. You can go in, if you want.” The nurse smiled at her and stepped back as Luisa nodded and stood up.

“Why did that happen?” She had been about to go into the room when she turned around to face the nurse again. 

“The doctors said that there is a possibility of this happening when patient suffer head trauma.” The nurse started, continuing on how and why this might have happened but Luisa wasn't really listening.

She caught herself realizing that she had almost forgotten about the car crash itself. She had been so focused on the here and now and on Rose waking up again that she had almost forgotten how she had gotten here in the first place.

Almost forgotten that the car crash had cost her father his life.

Luisa gasped for air as it came crashing back on her, her eyes filling with tears as she motioned to the nurse to please stop telling her about strokes and cramps.

“Oh god, are you alright?” The young nurse helped Luisa back into one of the seats as she burst into tears for the first time in almost two days.

She had been holding back on them for such a long time that now there was no way for her to not let it out. She wasn't someone to bottle up emotions and this situation was no different.

 

It took her only a few minutes to catch herself and wipe the tears away. 

She knew she needed to let it out, she knew she needed to deal with every feeling she was refusing to feel or deal with. She also knew that this was neither the right place nor time to do so.

“I'm fine.” She wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her hair out of her face.

The nurse nodded and stood back up as Luisa got out of the chair.

“You said I can see her?” The brunette asked, already knowing the answer.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.” Luisa smiled at the nurse before turning away from her and walking back into the room Rose was in.

 

Stepping into the room, she stopped to listen to the red head’s heart beat once again. That one sound she feared so much of never hearing again. 

That machine was keeping her hope alive and her mind sane enough to deal with every obstacle heading her way.

She closed the door behind herself as she started moving towards the bed Rose was in.

Slowly, quietly, she placed the chair next to the bed once again, sitting down and grabbing her hand.

“Rose, please.” Her voice trembled with every word. “Please, come back to me.”

Her hand closed tightly around Rose's, lifting it up to kiss it.

“I don't know what to do, I need you to come back to me.”

Luisa let go of the hand, standing up and slowly pushing away the chair. 

She leaned in, her hand tenderly caressing Rose's face as she moved her body onto the bed to lay next to Rose.

“I love you, Rose.” Her voice was barely a whisper. 

She buried her face in Rose's hair and neck, her hand tightly wrapped around Rose's.

“I love you and I can't lose you. I wouldn't know what to do if I did. Rose, come back to me. I will never stop loving you and I know you will never stop loving me.” 


	8. Part Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this fic as much as I am. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
> It's fairly emotional and I truly hope you like it! :)

  _*       *      *_

 

_“Honey, we will be late!“ Her soft voice echoed through the small apartment._

_Luisa stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes scanning the place for the red head._

_“Lu?” Luisa heard Rose’s footsteps coming closer, crossing their bedroom to finally find herself in the bathroom as well. “There you are.”_

_Luisa smiled at her, finding pleasure in the way Rose seemed anxious to get going. She hated it to be late._

_“I’m almost done, love.” The brunette stepped next to her, placing a soft and calming kiss on her fiancé’s lips before moving pass her to the bedroom._

_“We said we’d be there in ten-“ Rose started, watching as Luisa tried to pick a cardigan to put over her simple gray shirt. “That was thirty minutes ago, Lu!”_

_She followed Luisa, who was still not saying anything, to the hallway._

_“Luisa!” Slowly, she seemed bothered by her fiancé’s behavior._

_“Rose, we won’t be late. Because it’s not an appointment.” Luisa put on her shoes, opening the main door and following Rose out of the apartment after grabbing her purse._

_“Also-“ The brunette started as she called for the elevator. “Babies don’t grow in twenty minutes; we are not really missing out on much.”_

_Rose sighed as she followed her into the elevator._

_“Still, I’d be nice to be there already.” She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at Luisa, waiting for her to say something._

_“I’m sorry, Rose. I just didn’t realize ‘in labor’ meant that the baby would actually be almost there.” And that was the truth. It had been less than three hours since the first call. Less than thirty minutes since the baby had actually seen the outside world for the first time in its short life._

_“Just, lets hurry.” Rose tried to smile and was thankful for Luisa’s hand on hers, softly squeezing as she apologized._

_She almost laughed as they got out of the car and Rose took her hand, pulling her towards the entrance of the hospital. The red head was more excited about this baby than Luisa had been able to anticipate. After all, they had known about this baby for over seven months._

_“Rose, slow down! It’s not going to start walking or talking, you know?” Luisa giggled, following her into one of the hospital elevators._

_“Shut up.” Rose rolled her eyes, staring at the elevator doors as if they would open more quickly. Or as if the elevator would reach the fourth floor faster with her staring at the doors long enough._

_Luisa smiled, taking her hand again before the doors opened._

_“Room 405.” Luisa whispered, seeing Rose’s grateful look as she had been just about to ask for it again._

_Rose nodded quietly, quickly walking down the hallway, looking at the doors of each room until she found the right number._

_“Here.” She smiled brightly, looking at Luisa before knocking at the door and entering the room slowly._

_“Hi” A tired but happy blonde looked at them as they entered her room._

_“How are you feeling?” Rose stepped next to her bed, briefly squeezing her hand._

_“Tired.” The blonde laughed and looked at the two of them. “He’s with the baby right now. They had to take her for some test and he wouldn’t leave her side.”_

_“Understandable.” Luisa stepped next to Rose. “You did amazing, Petra.”_

_“Considering your last-“ Rose stopped herself. Pressing her lips together as she remembered that it was still too hard for any of them to talk about it. “Sorry.”_

_Petra smiled at her, gently shaking her head. “After my last pregnancy.” She finished Rose’s sentence, her voice trembled at the word ‘pregnancy’ and her eyes teared up slightly._

_“You did great, really.” Rose repeated Luisa’s statement, trying to get them back into a happier mood._

_Talking about Petra’s last pregnancy, which had resulted in a miscarriage, wasn’t the right topic to pick at the moment. Especially since their new born daughter had arrived one month early._

_The door opening interrupted the darker thoughts, forcing the three women to look at the door as Rafael stepped into the room; in his arms a small baby, barely recognizable under the light pink baby blanket she was wrapped in._

_“Hey” He grinned at the visitors as he closed the door behind him and stepped next to them, letting them take a first peak at the new Solano._

_“Hi there..” Rose’s voice went up, her fingers softly touching the baby’s hands as the little girl moved her body and seemed unsure whether she wanted to keep her eyes open or closed._

_“She’s beautiful, Raf.” Luisa teared up, looking at the baby in his arms._

_“Thanks.” He smiled; Luisa couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him this proud._

_“What’s her name?” Rose turned to Petra, still in awe with the little human that was now part of their family._

_“Lily, her name is Lily.”_

_*       *      *_

_ Hour Forty-Eight. _

 

As the sky outside started turning black, Luisa decided to move down from the bed and back onto the chair next to it. She looked around, taking in the fairly quiet room in which the silence was interrupted regularly by Rose’s steady heartbeat. A sound, she by now seemed obsessed with hearing.

She felt her phone buzz and it took her a second to realize it was in her back pocket. Quickly, as if the buzzing could wake Rose from her deep sleep, she took it out and looked at it. Petra. She had been checking in almost every hour, making sure Luisa was alright and, of course, asking for any changes in Rose’s current state.

Luisa knew, that the only reason Petra had to check in and could not actually come to the hospital herself, was Rafael.

Although he had apologized to Luisa, the three of them knew that Rafael still did not understand and that Luisa was not planning on forgetting, or forgiving, what he had done or how he had talked to her. At least not any time soon.

Looking at her phone, she tried to figure out whether she should tell Petra about the incident earlier on, or not. But after all, Petra was the only one she could truly talk to in her current situation. So she wrote her back, pouring her heart out to her and quickly realizing the tears had started streaming down her face again.

She continued, explaining to Petra that, even though it sounded bad, Rose seemed okay and that she was still in a coma. That, basically, nothing had changed.

But everything had changed. In the past forty-eight hours everything had changed. Not only for Luisa, but for her entire family. Never had she imagined that loving someone the way she loved Rose could ever end this way. At last, it hadn’t ended yet. She was still breathing. Her heart was still beating. She could hear it. And still, nothing would ever be the same.

She allowed herself to feel it, realizing, for the first time in four days, how tired she truly was. Yes, she had been sleeping quite a lot, but never really. She never truly rested, always waking up at every weird sound or feeling.

Luisa took Rose’s hand, pressing a soft kiss onto it. Then, wrapping both her hands around Rose’s, she looked at the closed blue eyes.

“Rose-“ She started, pressing her lips together as she knew there would be no response to anything she was about to say. “I don’t know how you got here. I don’t know what happened in that car. I don’t know what caused the crash. I don’t know why dad had to die. And I don’t know why you are still not waking up.” She closed her eyes, waiting for the tears to stop streaming down her face but it was in vain.

“I don’t know any of that. But I know something else. I know nothing will ever be the same again. And I know I don’t need it to be.” She smiled, feeling the salty tears run down her cheeks, some making their way down at the bed.

“Rose, I don’t need it to be like before. I just need you. I just want you. I want you to wake up and to recover. I want to propose to you and to get married. I want to go look for a house to buy and I want to find one with enough space to have children with you. Two, three or even four.”

Luisa closed her eyes, placing her head on Rose’s waist.

“I just want you. All of you. All that you are and all that you want and all that we could be.”


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back, this is getting better and better and I am truly enjoying this story and your responses to it!!  
> Please, feel free to keep letting me know how you're liking it.  
> Apart from everyone wanting for Rose to wake up asap, there might be other things you would like me to include (maybe in the dreams)? Just let me know, maybe I can make it happen!:)

_ Hour Fifty-Four. _

 

The sky had barely started lightening up when something woke her up. And as she opened her eyes, she found herself in a semi-dark room, her entire body shivering.

Luisa pulled her hair back, trying to steady her breathing and calm herself again. Something had most definitely startled her, the question was; what?

She looked around from the couch she had been sleeping in, scanning the room for anything new or unknown. But it was in vain. There was nothing that could have potentially woken her. At least not in the room. Maybe in her dreams. She had been having quite the nightmares lately, always waking up right before it got really painful.

She dreamt of being in the car with Rose and her father, always waking up right before the car crashed into the family which was now reduced to three members, instead of five.

She dreamt of Rose’s heartbeat disappearing, being replaced by a flat line on the monitors. Always waking up before any of the doctors could call it.

So yes, most likely she had woken up startled from one of her dreams. Most likely.

Luisa sighed, shaking her head as to shake off the bad thoughts and dreams, turned around on the couch to face the window instead of Rose, and closed her eyes once again.

“Lu?” It was barely a whisper. Less than a whisper even but she was more than sure she had heard it.

“Rose!?” Luisa jumped off the couch to stand by her bed in seconds. “Rose?” Her hand found Rose’s while the other was caressing the red hair.

“Rose? Rose, are you there?” She felt her voice break off at the end, her eyes watery as there was no response. She looked at the monitors, trying to find something on there that would indicate that Rose was coming back.

“Nurse!” She ran to the door, looking around as every nurse seemed to be everywhere but the station. “Nurse!!” As she almost screamed, the familiar night nurse came running, fear all over her face.

“What happened, Miss Alver?” The nurse followed her into the room, checking on Rose and then looking at Luisa with surprise as she didn’t seem to know what was going on.

“She spoke. She said my name, she spoke.”

 

***

 

_The music was consumed but the soft waves on the shore as the night came to an end and the most part of the guests seem to have left already._

_Rose stood by the water, a warm white scarf around her shoulders, looking at the lights and the big fireplace of what turned out to be a beautiful celebration._

_“Hi there.” The most familiar voice whispered as she was gently grabbed from behind and kissed on the neck._

_“Hi” She turned around, smiling at the brunette who was brightly smiling back at her._

_“I would say ‘Misses Alver’, but you insisted on keeping your name.” Luisa teased her, starting to slow dance to the music playing in the background._

_“I do love my last name, Misses Ruvelle.” Rose grinned, placing a tender kiss on her wife’s lips._

_“Which is why I changed mine.” Luisa kissed her back, smiling as she broke the kiss to look at Rose. “You look beautiful.” She murmured, making Rose blush in the dark._

_She did look beautiful. And Luisa did not only mean the ridiculously stunning and body fitting wedding dress she was wearing, but Rose all together. She seemed to shine in the dark in a way Luisa had rarely seen before._

_Rose bit her lip, never truly getting used to Luisa flooding her with compliments._

_The red head pulled her in closer, her fingers slowly caressing her cheek. “So do you.”_

_Luisa smirked, knowing this was her way of saying ‘thank you’ and accepting the compliment._

_Instead of saying anything further, the brunette took her face into her hands, whispering and ‘I love you’ before placing a tender but lustful, almost demanding, kiss on Rose’s lips._

_She laughed quietly as Luisa rolled on her back and took her hands, the sheets getting in the way of their bodies touching._

_“That was-“_

_“Amazing.” Luisa finished her sentence, laughing herself and then turning to face Rose, who was lying next to her on the bed.  “As always.”_

_Rose smirked. “Well, seeing as this was not our first time tonight…” Rose teased, fairly sure she could not give it another go without at least an hour of recovering from the past times, which had not included any breaks._

_“It was amazing.” Luisa reinforced her statement, placing a soft kiss on Rose’s lips, her fingertips running over the red head’s warm skin._

_“Lu?” Rose broke the silence after a few minutes of her wife’s fingertips running up and down her shoulder._

_“Hm?” Luisa looked at her, her eyes brightening up as they met hers._

_“I love you.” She said, slowly, as to give the words enough meaning, enough weight._

_“I love you, too.” Luisa smiled, frowning slightly at the way Rose had said it._

_“No” Rose took her hand, stopping the fingertips from caressing her skin. Instead she got closer to Luisa, making sure she would take her seriously._

_“No, Lu. I love you.” She said, emphasizing the three little sacred words as much as possible. “I mean it. I love you. Don’t ever forget that, okay?”_

_“Rose, you’re scaring me.” Luisa took her hands into hers, unsure what to do or say next._

_“I just,-“ Rose shook her hand, trying to smile. She had not meant to scare her at all. “I just love you. So much. I just want you to know that. I love you. And I always will. Until death do us part, and beyond that. Lu, I love you.”_

_Luisa nodded slowly, placing a soft kiss on the red head’s lips. She knew Rose loved her. And she loved her just as much. And whatever had made her emphasize that fact, Luisa wasn’t going to ask about it._

_“I know, and I love you.” She answered instead as she broke the kiss, watching as a single tear rolled down her wife’s cheek, landing on the white sheets only seconds later._

_***_

She felt a single tear fall onto the skin of her hand as she stood in front of the bed, watching as the nurses and doctor checked Rose for any signs of her waking up.

Every muscle in her body started shiver, her heartbeat fastening as the doctor turned around to face her, his eyes as little of a help to Luisa as the words that followed.

“I’m afraid she is not waking up just yet.” The doctor said as he came closer, carefully choosing the words he used.

“Not yet. So she will?” Luisa felt the tears fill up her eyes, making it impossible for her to look at the doctor.

“Well, she seems to be getting there in a way.” He started, placing a hand on Luisa’s arm. “A coma, however, is not predictable. We cannot know what is happening inside her right now and the way it looks, at least to me, she seems to improve physically daily.”

Luisa nodded. She had heard so many times, from so many people, that a coma was not something anyone could really predict. And she understood. But at the same time she needed an answer. A sliver lighting. A light at the end of the tunnel. Anything, really.

“So what was it then? I mean, she talked to me.” Luisa wiped away the small tears, looking at the doctor in confusion.

“It can be that she uttered something or made some sort of sound. She is not conscious, so whatever might have come out could have been anything from any sort of sound, over a single syllable to a real word produced by her unconscious, as she seems to be dreaming occasionally.” He tried to explain, but it didn’t really turn out to be a satisfying answer at all.

“At the moment, until she truly wakes up, it might be possible for some of her muscles to move as a response to a trigger inside her mind or, of course, an input from her surroundings.”

Luisa nodded, not sure she understood what he meant. However, it did sound like improvement to her.

“I can’t say for sure that this means she’s waking up, but her muscles moving are definitely positive.” He nodded as to reinforce his own statement. “It’s still early, get some rest.” He smiled at her, before turning around and leaving the room once again.

 

Luisa stood in front of the bed for a few more minutes before walking to the door and closing it, shutting out the noises outside of it, allowing the silence in the room to consume her once again.

Instead of going back to the couch, she sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“Where are you, Rose?” She murmured as she took Rose’s hand into hers, resting her head next to her waist, falling asleep almost instantly. Not noticing the fingers wrapping around her hand for a brief second, before they went back to not moving at all.


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being one day late, I hope that you can forgive me for it:)

_ Hour Sixty-Eight. _

 

When she next opened her eyes, she was surprised to realize that the sun was gone once again.

“Damn it.” She murmured as she got out of the chair and looked around the room only to see that nothing had changed.

Rose was still in her bed. She was still not moving. The machines were still making the regular sound that let Luisa know Rose was still there. The only thing that had changed was that, once again, it was almost night.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned around, curious to see who was on the other side of the door.

“Hey” Luisa smiled as she saw the familiar face once the door had opened. “I thought you were at the hotel.”

“I was.” The blonde closed the door behind her and offered Luisa one of the coffee’s she was holding.

“Thanks.”

“Raf asked me to come check on you but you were asleep so I thought I’d try again.” Petra looked at Rose and Luisa could see the disappointment in her eyes.

“She moved her lips and kinda talked.” The brunette fell back onto the chair, her eyes fixed on the red head.

“What does that mean?” Petra asked, taking a seat on the couch. “I she waking up?”

Luisa shrugged. “They can’t say. They said something about neuro-something. I don’t know, however they said it happens sometimes that coma patients move. As a reflex, you know?” Luisa shook her head. “Anyway, the doctor said it is a positive development but he still can’t say when or if she’s waking up.”

Petra nodded slowly and it looked like she was searching for the right words to say. But what were the right words in such a situation anyways?

“How’s my brother?” Luisa changed the subject, taking a sip of the hot coffee in her hands.

“He’s truly sorry.” Petra started, smiling softy. “He is also still hurt but he would like to come by.”

“So why doesn’t he?”

Petra shrugged. “I guess he doesn’t know if you’d like him to visit.”

“If he just comes to visit and support, I’m good with it.” Luisa frowned. “I just don’t need any lectures or him throwing words at me only because he thinks he’s the only one hurting.”

“I know.” Petra nodded, taking a sip of her coffee now as well. “Which is why I came and told him to stay. I’m not so sure he can be nice and supportive at the moment. He feels betrayed.”

Luisa nodded. So did she. Her own brother had told her she was the reason her father was dead and Rose in a coma. Her own brother. The person who was supposed to be family, supportive and her rock to lean on. So yes, she felt betrayed just as much as he did.

 

After a longer silence break Petra looked at Luisa and slowly shook her head.

“When was the last time you slept in a real bed?”

Luisa looked at her not sure where she was getting at with that question.

“I’m not sure. Maybe two or thee days ago?” Luisa shrugged. A real bed was the last thing she had been thinking about. A hot long shower however, that was a whole different thing. Still, neither of those things had been on her mind for more than a second since there were obviously more important places to be.

“I think you should take the night off.” Petra suggested.

“No.” Luisa fired back almost instantly. “I need to be here in case she wakes up.”

“I will be here, Luisa.” Petra got up and walked to where Luisa was sitting. “I’ll stay in this room all night long until you come back in the morning.”

Luisa shook her head, looking at Rose. But knowing Petra, the blonde had already made up her mind and was not going to stop.

“Luisa” She started, taking the coffee out of her hands so she would look at her. “Get up, get your jacket and go home.”

“Give me my coffee back, please.” Luisa said quietly, not moving from the chair.

“Get up. Go home. Take a shower, eat real food and sleep in a real bed. You can come back in the morning.” Petra said, her voice strong and very determined to have Luisa go home for the night.

“Petra-“

“Now.” Petra walked to the couch to pick up Luisa’s jacket before going to the door and opening it for the brunette. “Please.”

Luisa looked at Rose before squeezing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Alright.” Luisa sighed as she got up and walked to get her jacket and coffee from Petra. “If anything happens-“

“You’ll be the first to know.” Petra nodded, briefly smiling as a reinforcement and then motioning at the door. “You need a break.”

And she was right. Luisa hadn’t even realized how much she needed a break until she left Rose’s room, her mind at ease knowing that Petra was with her and that, for the first time in almost three days, she could finally relax at least a little.

 

Once at her apartment Luisa realized how tired she was. She closed the front door and took off her shoes, stepping into the fairly cold apartment. She walked to the bathroom, turning on the lights of each room she passed as she did so.

Once inside, she closed and locked the door, even though she was the only one at her place. Something about locking the door gave her a little bit of control.

Luisa turned on the hot water in the shower while she, slowly, took off her clothes and got in. Carefully, she stepped into the stream, her body shivering from the cold in the empty apartment, not even realizing how hot the water on her skin really was.

She turned around, letting the water run down her hair and face, sighing in relief as she relaxed a little bit more with each second that passed.

Lately she had felt like every last possibility at control she had had left had been taken from her all at once. A little control and a fresh mind was exactly what she needed.

She resisted the urge to stay in the shower forever, turning off the water as she was done and stepping out of it, quickly wrapping herself in a big and cozy towel.

 

The steam of the hot water was clouding the entire room but Luisa didn’t care. She stepped to stand before the sink, clearing the mirror with her hand to see herself in it.

And what she saw wasn’t what she had been looking to see. Her makeup was smudged from the shower which only made her look older and more tired than she already felt. But that wasn’t what was off about her own image on the mirror.

It wasn’t what was around her eyes, but what was in it. Or better; what wasn’t in it. She frowned at herself as she realized what little hope she had left. What little light there was left in her eyes after being strained of all her energy and hope in the past five days and having it replaced by fear and – guilt.

She looked down at the sink, turning on the water to wash the remaining make up off her face. Looking back in the mirror, she gasped for air as she thought to see her father in the mist that was still clouding the room.

“What” she murmured, spinning around to face him only to tumble backwards as there was no one but herself in the room.

Luisa shook her head, turning back to the sink to turn off the water before opening the door again and walking right to the kitchen, both hands desperately holding on to the towel around her chest.

 

In the kitchen, she got onto a chair to reach the very back of the top of the fridge, briefly smiling as her hand found what she had been looking for. She got off the chair, putting it back and gently placing a clear glass bottle on the counter.

She took two steps back so that she could simply look at the bottle and the clear liquid inside of it.

At that moment what she needed, what she most desperately needed, was control. And to her nothing else gave her as much a feeling of control as staring right into the eye of the beast and not feel tempted by it.

Looking at the bottle, Luisa felt herself gaining strength once again, constantly taking deep breaths as to help herself remain in control.

After what felt like a million hours, she briefly closed her eyes, smiled and, as she opened them back up, put the vodka back where she had found it.

 

Quickly, she got dressed, ignoring the steam coming out of the still hot bathroom reminding her of her brother’s words. He thought she was the reason their father was dead. And to be honest, Luisa herself feared that to be true. At least sometimes. But reminding herself that they wouldn’t really know what truly happened until Rose could tell them, helped her to push those thoughts away and concentrate on what was most important right now.

And that wasn’t eating in her own kitchen or sleeping in her own bed. Not even the shower she had most desperately needed. No. What was most important was to get back to her. To Rose. Because something in Luisa knew, that the strength she had just regaining were at least partly fueled by the weird feeling of Rose getting better and, hopefully, waking up sooner rather than later.


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there people, a few more chapters and we reach Hour One-Hundred.   
> What do you think will happen when we get there? Guess away but for now, enjoy this chapter!

_ Hour Seventy-Two. _

__

Thanks to it being the middle of the night, Luisa got fairly quick to her destination. She pulled into the parking lot, turning off the engine after finding a spot and maneuvering the car into it.

The hospital itself was still pretty crowded, it was most likely safe to say that this place was never not crowded. She looked at the people passing her as she made her way to the elevator, for the first time in days actually finding herself thinking of why those people might be here so late at night, asking herself whether they were patients or maybe visiting a loved one.

But her thoughts quickly evaporated as the elevator doors opened and she found herself back on the floor where Rose’s room was.

She saw one of the younger nurse shake her head at her as she had been barely gone for four hours. However, Luisa ignored her. She might not have wanted to be at the hospital in the middle of the night, but for Luisa there was no other place she’d rather be.

Her pace quickened as she got closer to the red head’s room and she smiled briefly as she placed her hand on the door and gently pushed it open.

 

Glad she had opened the door so quietly, Luisa entered the room and carefully closed the door behind her again.

She turned around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in the room, only to find a sleeping Petra on the couch. Bundled up into two or three blankets, the night nurse had most likely brought her more.

As if Petra could see her, Luisa smiled gratefully at her sleeping sister-in-law. She had promised she would stay with Rose and she had kept her promise. A fact that meant the world to Luisa, and probably more.

Quietly, she took off her jacket and sat down on the chair next to Rose’s bed, sighing as she saw that nothing about the red head’s state had changed.

Luisa grabbed Rose’s hand as to comfort herself, placing her head on the sheets next to Rose’s body, allowing the darkness of the room to consume her and the monotone sound of the machines to put her to sleep.

 

_ Hour Seventy-Seven. _

 

A loud and sharp noise made Luisa jump, forcing her to wake up instantly.

Before she could say or do anything, she felt two hands close around her shoulders, pushing her to the door and out the room. It took her several seconds to understand that the deafening scream she was hearing, was coming out of her own mouth. And as she realized that, she pressed her hands against her lips, slowly starting to understand what was going on.

She was standing slightly outside the door which led to Rose’s room, which at that moment was starting to get fairly crowded. Luisa saw a nurse throw away the pillow underneath Rose’s head, forcing the red head’s body to lay flat as another nurse got behind the bed and started intubating her.

Another nurse started closing the blinds to Rose’s room, while the night nurse, who fancied them so much, pulled the blanket from Rose’s body in preparation of what was yet to come.

 

Luisa was seeing it all through fairly watery eyes, leaning on Petra for support as she otherwise would had been sinking to the ground as her entire body was shivering uncontrollably.

She should have probably realized what was going on as soon as the sharp noise woke her up. Or as Petra got her out of the room. Or at least as the nurses prepared Rose for the next thing.

However, it wasn’t until another nurse came running down the corridor with a defibrillator and a doctor that she truly understood the situation. That the sharp noise finally made sense.

“You need to stay out, I’m sorry.” The doctor apologized, closing the door to Rose’s room as he followed the nurse in.

“What, wait! No!” Luisa screamed quietly, the words not having half as much strength as anticipated as her entire body was still shivering and she was barely capable of keeping herself upright.

“Luisa-“ Petra started, taking her into her arms, trying to calm her and pull her away from the room; at least a little bit.

But Luisa didn’t want to be pulled away. She stood still, Petra still hugging her, hoping to be of any help. However, Luisa wasn’t paying attention to that. The fact that one of the nurses had left the room and the door had been left open a bit, was way more interesting.

They were still standing close enough to the room so that it was possible for Luisa to peak through the crack of the opened door.

Something she maybe shouldn’t have done.

“They are shocking her.” She murmured slowly and felt Petra’s hug tighten. The blonde knew Luisa was seeing it all. She also knew that it would be best if she did not try to keep Luisa from looking.

“She’ll get through this. It’s what she does.” Petra reassured her, not only trying to convince Luisa but partly also herself.

Luisa nodded. Gasping for air as she heard the doctor shout one ‘again’ after the other and Rose’s body tremble with every shock. But whatever they did, the sharp noise wouldn’t give up. Suffocating every last hope Luisa had had.

 

She didn’t know what had changed but all of the sudden, the tears stopped running down her face. Luisa was still looking into the room, the nurses were still inside with the doctor and the sharp noise had still not given up. However, something had changed.

Luisa didn’t know how long she had been standing outside of Rose’s room, looking at the doctor shock her time after time, ‘again’ after ‘again’. But suddenly, the ‘again’-s stopped and the doctor was left standing next to Rose’s bed, his body turning for his gaze to fall on to the clock on the wall.

Before she realized what she was doing, Luisa pushed Petra away and made her way back into the room, stopping at the foot of the red head’s bed.

“Again!” Her voice trembled but it was loud enough for everyone inside that room to notice her.

“Do it again!” She repeated, pulling away from one of the nurses who tried to get her out of the room.

“Miss Alver-“  The doctor started, motioning the nurse at Rose’s head to stop pumping air into the red head’s lungs. “I’m sorry.”

Luisa shook her head, her entire body shaking as she did so. “No. No, she is still in there.”

“Luisa-“ Petra tried to pull her out of the room again, but it was in vain.

“Do it again!!” She screamed, her voice no longer trembling but rather filled with anger and despair.

“Do. It. Again.” It almost sounded demanding but at the same time the amount of disappointment and pain in those three little words took over the entire room.

The doctor motioned the nurses to clear out the room, whispering something to one of the nurses who then went to shut off one of the monitors.

“Don’t touch that!” Luisa moved between her and Rose, making it impossible for the nurse to reach the machine. “She is coming back.”

She turned back to the doctor, her eyes once again filled with tears.

“You have to do it again. Do it again!” Her hand reaching for Rose’s to comfort herself.

“I’m sorry I-“

“Just do it again, please! Just-“

“Luisa!” Petra interrupted her, catching her off guard as tears started running down the blonde’s face.

The doctor pressed her aside, making his way to Rose to check on her once again.

It took her longer than it should have to realize that the sharp, loud and antagonizing noise had disappeared, making room for the steady and familiar sound of Rose’s heartbeat. Making room for the hope Luisa had thought lost.


	12. Part Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I teared up writing this.  
> So I hope you do too because it's truly beautiful (if that isn't weird for me to say about my own work but I hope it isn't).
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Hour Eighty-Six. _

__

_Her fingers wrapped tightly around her wife’s ones. Her blue eyes brightly smiling at the brunette as she fished a pair of brand new keys out of her purse and placed a brief and tender kiss on the red head’s lips._

_“Ready?” Luisa smiled nervously and proceeded to open the front door as Rose nodded slowly._

_“I can’t believe it.” Rose smiled brightly as they entered the house they had bought a few months back for the first time in weeks. “It took forever but it’s finally ours.”_

_“It is.” Luisa closed the door behind them and wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck, stopping her from turning around in circles to look at the house for the millionth time. “I can’t wait to grow old with you here.”_

_“I can’t wait for it to be filled with laughter and little naked feet on the bare wood floor.” Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist, their foreheads meeting midway._

_Luisa smiled, moving in just enough for their lips to lock and get a soft moan out of Rose._

_“You won’t have to wait very long, Miranda called today.” Luisa then started as she broke the kiss and smiled at Rose’s surprised eyes._

_“She did?” Rose let go of Luisa to fold her hands over her stomach. “Why didn’t you tell me!”_

_“I wanted to surprise you.” Luisa grinned, walking past her to the kitchen to get them something to drink._

_They had been moving things into the house the previous week and had been grocery shopping the day before. Still, this was their official first day at the house._

_“Well? What did she say?” Rose leaned against the counter, her eyes filled with joy._

_Luisa grinned, handing her a glass of water. “Well, we were supposed to meet the Johnson’s for a last meet today but-“_

_“What?” Rose interrupted her, anxiously hoping for good news. At least this time. Over the past few years they had had way too many bad news in this department._

_“Laura went into labor this morning!” Luisa smiled brightly, biting her lip as she realized how scared Rose had been._

_“Oh god.” Rose put her glass down and held her hands up to cover her mouth. “Lu!”_

_Luisa walked around the counter to embrace her wife. Gently, she placed a kiss on Rose’s forehead before looking into her eyes._

_“Lu!” Rose smiled so brightly that Luisa feared she might explode of pure joy. “We’re having a baby!”_

_Turning around after doing the dishes, Rose looked at her wife checking her phone for the thousandth time that evening._

_“Any news?” The red head wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist from behind, resting her face on the brunette’s shoulder._

_“No, nothing.” Luisa showed her the empty notifications before putting her phone down._

_“Well, maybe it’s taking the little one longer to find the way.” Rose joked poorly and smiled as Luisa leaned against her and placed her hands over Rose’s._

_“Maybe.” Luisa nodded, debating whether to add her current fears to the conversation or not._

_“But you’re scared that this time will be like last time.” Rose spoke her thoughts out loud._

_Luisa nodded. “Or the time before that. They always end up changing their minds.”_

_“I have a feeling-“ Rose started, turning Luisa around to face her. “That this baby, is our baby.”_

_The red head placed a finger underneath Luisa’s chin, gently moving her face up so their eyes would meet._

_“I just know it, Lu. This is our baby.” She smiled as Luisa nodded and placed a brief kiss on the red head’s lips. “You’ll see. It will be-“_

_A highly expected but feared sound interrupted her little speech. Luisa looked at Rose, her eyes widened as she picked up her phone and looked at the screen._

_“It’s Miranda.” She pointed out the obvious, seeing as Rose was also looking at the screen._

_Miranda had been helping them adopt a child for months now. Or at least she had been trying to. The past two times the mothers had changed their minds. One before they could even see the little boy that had been born. The mother had seen him and changed her mind._

_The other mother hadn’t been that graceful with her decision. The little girl had been with Rose and Luisa for two weeks before the mother had changed her mind. They had been heartbroken afterward._

_The nursery they had set up in their old apartment had been transferred to their new house and a month later they had been introduced to Laura Johnson and her father. A man who had been forced to bind himself to a wheelchair after a car accident years ago and whose young daughter had gotten pregnant during college. They had decided to give the baby up for adoption since Laura seemed to want to finish college and have a career to help her father out._

_Something Rose and Luisa did welcome. They had agreed on adopting the child in a closed adoption. However, Rose had still offered Laura to introduce her to her child further down the line. A concept Laura had not taken too well. She was young and seemed to only have her own future in mind._

_“We’ll be right there.” Luisa hung up the phone and looked at Rose._

_“So?”_

_“They did a C-section. We can meet them at the hospital.” Luisa smiled softly, taking Rose’s hand and forcing her to follow her to their car._

_“A C-Section?” Rose frowned. “Why?”_

_“The baby seemed to not be fully in place. A natural birth would have been risky for both of them.” Luisa stopped Rose before she could get into the car. “It’ll be fine.” She smiled at the red head, softly caressing her shoulders to try and ease her. “Let’s go get our baby.”_

_The young black haired woman smiled brightly at them as she saw them step out of the elevator._

_“Rose, Luisa.” She briefly hugged them before turning around to lead them to meet their child._

_“Miranda.” Rose smiled and quickened her steps to walk beside her. “Did everything turn out alright?”_

_“Everything turned out perfect.” Miranda calmed her, opening the door to the new born department of the hospital._

_She led them to a separate room with a few new born babies in it, all of which had at least one parent by their side._

_“Where-“ Luisa started, stopping as an older nurse came closer with a baby in her arms._

_“Ruvelle?” The nurse asked them, looking at Rose and Luisa smile brightly and nod hesitantly as they realized that this way it. This was their baby._

_“Yes.” Rose smiled, tearing up as she took the baby into her slightly shaking arms and, for the first time, looked into her daughter’s eyes. “Hi, baby.”_

_Luisa teared up, smiling and looking at the child react to Rose’s soft voice as the red head placed a finger on the new born’s hand._

_“Oh.” Luisa chuckled as the little girl yawned and then opened her eyes again, looking around, not yet able to focus on anything specific._

_“Congratulations.” Miranda smiled at them, laughing as Rose wouldn’t look up from her daughter to look at Miranda._

_“Laura, did she-“ Luisa started but was quickly stopped by Miranda._

_“She didn’t want to see the child. She said she knows that this is where the baby belongs. That there couldn’t be a better family she could wish her daughter than yours.”_

_“Thank you.” Rose finally looked up, her cheeks slightly covered in tears of joy._

_“Yes, thank you.” Luisa agreed, hugging Miranda before the young woman left them to bond with their little girl._

_After what seemed like only two seconds but had actually been almost ten minutes, the nurse came back with a bottle._

_“Miranda said, you already had a name?” She asked friendly as she handed the bottle to Luisa who was now holding the little girl in her arms._

_Rose nodded slowly, looking at Luisa, her eyes asking permission for her to be the first to say their daughter’s name out loud._

_Luisa nodded, smiling at the small human being slowly sucking the milk out of the bottle._

_“Grace. Her name is Grace Ruvelle.”_

 


	13. Part Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.   
> I wanted to quickly apologize for not uploading this past wednesday.   
> As some of you know, uni started back up this past week and it's been crazy. Now that's it's almost back to normal I've finally had time to finish the chapter and upload :)  
> I hope you enjoy it, we're almost there. Almost at hour 100!!!

_ Hour Ninty-Five. _

__

The door opened and closed fairly quick but Luisa didn’t turn around to look at the person who had entered the hospital room. She heard the heels on the floor as the woman stepped next to her and stood beside her.

“It’s time.” Petra’s voice seemed tired but still soft. She briefly touched Luisa’s shoulder and waited for her to look at her. “Luisa…?”

The brunette nodded slowly, looking down at her black dress. It had already been time almost two hours ago. But she couldn’t seem to make herself go.

“I’ll be right out. Just one more minute.” Luisa didn’t look at her but instead focused on the hospital bed before her. “Please.”

“Okay, just…don’t make him wait because he is stressed as well.” Petra tried to make her understand and Luisa nodded.

“Okay.”

She heard Petra walk to and through the door, closing it as she left.

 

Luisa’s gaze was still focused on the bed she was sitting next to. She didn’t really know what time it was anymore but she knew she was way too late. She had already missed the main thing.

Would they even notice if she didn’t appear? Probably not. But her brother would be mad. Her brother. The main reason she hadn’t left the hospital yet.

Apart from the fact that she deeply disliked funerals just as much as she disliked hospitals, her brother was the main reason. He was the one who had accused her of being the reason for the crash and the death. Accused her without realizing how it would affect her. How much she would end up blaming herself.

Never would she have thought that this was the way someone she loved would leave her. And never would she have thought her own brother would blame her for the death of someone else.

Luisa sighed, getting up from the chair and putting on her black blazer. Black. Not exactly her favorite color. Also not really the color she was comfortable wearing in a time in which all she wanted was positivity and hope and luck.

“I’ll be back soon.” She whispered, squeezing Rose’s hand and placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

At least she hadn’t lost Rose. At least Rose was still stable and would hopefully soon improve.

 

The blonde smiled as Luisa walked out of the hospital and joined her in her car.

“Ready?” Petra turned the engine on and looked at Luisa.

“As ready as I will ever be.” She nodded, watching as Petra pulled out of the parking spot.

Their ride was fairly quiet, neither of the two women said a word, Luisa starring out of the window and hoping for Petra to not start a conversation.

“We’re here.” Petra said after turning off the engine after a twenty-minute ride.

Luisa nodded, getting out of the car and walking towards the building, slowly as for Petra to catch up with her. The last thing Luisa wanted, or needed, was to confront her brother alone. She had missed the real thing. And while she did feel bad, seeing a closed casket wouldn’t have done anything for her. At last she was showing up for the dinner they had prepared for family and friends.

 

“There you are!” His voice echoed in her head as she turned around to face her brother, whose face screamed ‘tired’. It was obviously just as hard for him as it was for her.

“Rafael.” Petra whispered in a warning tone and he nodded slowly.

“I’m glad you could come.” He faked a smile, and not in a good way. He was still angry at her. Still blaming her for everything that had happened.

And all she wanted was for him to stop blaming her. For him to stop making her feel like it was her fault that all their lives were falling apart, slipping right through their hands.

“I think I will go grab some food.” She pressed her lips together, walking past him to where the food was set up.

As she walked past the buffet tables, placing the food on her shaking plate, she asked herself how long she might have to stay. The last thing she wanted was for people to start coming up to her and start talking about the horrible accident that had put her father under the ground and his wife in a coma she didn’t seem to wake up from.

And she knew, it was just a matter of time until someone, anyone really, would start that conversation with her and she would have to stand there, nodding and forcing herself to smile sadly, listening to how much they loved her father and how sorry they are for how much trouble and hurt that accident had caused them.

Not really things she wanted to hear. Not really things that would bring back her father. Or wake Rose up. Or change the fact that, at least at the moment, it really looked like Rose had told her father and like their relationship, or affair, had been the cause for their misery. Meaning Luisa was a main source of their pain and suffering.

Sitting down at an empty table, away from the guests, she shook the thoughts off, forcing herself to eat what she had put onto her plate. Taking one bite after the other, wishing for this all to be over and their lives to go back to normal.

Normal. What did that even mean anymore.

 

 

_ Hour Ninty-Eight. _

 

A rather annoying sound interrupted her lonely thoughts as her eyes wandered across the now fairly empty room. Three hours later and there were barely eight people left in the room. All Luisa, Petra and Rafael were waiting for was for them to leave so they could finally be over with the draining day that had hosted this funeral.

Luisa reached for her purse, trying to find the source of the noise, her hand fishing her phone out of it pretty quick. A brief look at the display made her heart jump a beat and her breathing stop for a few seconds.

“Alver?” She answered it, pressing the cold display to her ear, wishing, hoping, praying for it to not be more bad news. She couldn’t possibly handle anything else going wrong at that moment.

Her hand went up to cover her mouth as the nurse on the other side of the line spoke, her eyes tearing up with every word that reached her ear.

“Yes, yes I will be right over. Oh god, yes I’ll be right there.” Luisa nodded as if the nurse on the phone were able to see it, getting up as she spoked those words fairly quick. “Thank you.”

Hanging up, she let the phone slip right back into her purse, putting the blazer back on and hurrying to Petra’s side.

“I’m so sorry, I need to leave.”

“Luisa, what happened?” Petra stepped her aside as she noticed that Luisa was pretty out of breath.

“The hospital just called. I need to get over there.” Her words shot out of her mouth in a speed they usually did not.

“Oh, is everything alright?”

“I need to go over there, right now.” Luisa looked at the exit and back at Petra. “Can I have your car?”

Petra nodded, handing her the keys, still confused by what had happened. “Drive safe and call me as you find out more?”

Luisa nodded, not really capable of giving a response.

 

Once at the car, she threw her purse onto the passenger seat and turned on the engine.

“I’m coming, Rose, hold on.” She took a few deep breaths before pulling out of the parking spot. “I’ll be right there.”


	14. Part Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> you didn't actually think I'd leave you hanging like this, did you?
> 
> I've been very busy with university these past four months and it's been difficult to find time to write but I am now having more time and I want to finish this fanfic.  
> So here it goes:  
> Chapter 14, I did not make this one the last. There will be one more coming this or next week which then will be the last.  
> However I hope you like this one. Please don't hate me too much.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_ Hour Ninety-Nine. _

  
She had trouble reaching for her purse and getting out of the car as her entire body had started trembling. The car door shut, she rushed towards the hospital and jumped into a already semi-closed elevator.  
“Sorry“, she uttered as she pushed herself out of the elevator and walked down the hallway, her hands still having trouble holding still, her eyes scanning every inch of every nurse’s face hoping to find out what was expecting her in Rose’s room.  
She quickened her step as she saw more nurses near Rose’s room than usual and her breath stopped as she detected two white-coats inside the room.

 

“Excuse me..“, Luisa walked up to the door and moved herself into the room just a few steps.  
“Miss Alver?“, one of the white-coats turned around, his eyes tired and his forehead crinkled. That couldn’t possibly be a good sign.  
“Yes, what happened?“  
With a movement of his head he cleared the room, one nurse staying behind and fixing cables and other things on Rose’s body.  
The machines still exhaling the same noises as they had been before she had left for the funeral dinner.  
“Why don’t you sit down and I’ll explain everything to you.“ He gently moved her towards the couch in the room and watched as Luisa took off the blazer and sat down slowly, her gaze attached to Rose’s resting body.

However, something had changed. Something about Rose had changed. She looked different but Luisa simply couldn’t put her finger on what it was that had changed.  
On the other hand, she knew why.  
Rose’s body had been through a lot in the past days and the accident prior to the coma was not making the outcome any better. They still didn’t know what kind of consequences the accident had brought along.  
The past strokes had surely been due to her head injuries, so who was to say that she would still be one-hundred percent healthy when she woke up? If. If she woke up.  
Luisa hated admitting it to herself but sometimes she caught herself giving up. Who knew if Rose even wanted to come back? Who knew if she even could.

 

“Miss Alver?“, the doctor touched her arm, forcing her to look away from Rose and into the doctor’s face.  
“I’m sorry.“ Luisa shook her head, trying to prepare herself for what the doctor was about to tell her and trying to figure out how to react, no matter what she was about to hear. “What did you say?“  
The doctor smiled softly, his forehead still frowned. Luisa was more than sure that this was not about to become a comfortable conversation. Not at all.  
“Two hours ago Misses Solano had another minor stroke. Her vitals are stable now but we do believe that the past strokes, as well as this one, might have caused more damage to the brain than we initially thought. Although her vitals are stable, she has not been reacting well neurologically ever since her last stroke.“ He stopped as Luisa moved her head, her gaze resting on Rose’s body for what felt like the last time.  
“What does that mean?“ The brunette got up, walking to the bed, her hand reaching for Rose’s warm one. “She isn’t going to wake up?“

 

Although the doctor had stood up and come closer to explain to her the next possible steps, Luisa hadn’t turned back to face him. Instead she had starred at Rose for the entire time in which the doctor had talked to her.  
This had been one of those times when she wished for Petra to be there and support her. Just like Rose she had the ability to stay focused when everything around her was falling apart. And she surely would have understood everything the doctor had talked about.  
Luisa however, had only heard the bad parts. Had only frowned at the difficult decision the doctor had put her up against.

In short: If she didn’t react well neurologically, which as a fact Rose was not doing, there was almost no chance of full recovery should she wake up.  
But worse: the doctor didn’t think she would. In her case, he seemed to have given up the hope for her to wake up.  
Instead, he assumed she would continue having strokes and for her state to get worse rather than to improve.  
He had suggested to take her off the machine that had been helping her breathe. Luisa had never thought she’d actually hear those words in real life. However, she was not going to make that decision on her own. Not in her state of mind. In fact, she didn’t want to have to make that decision at all.  
It seemed so unreal. She had never thought that loving someone so deeply could end up throwing her life upside down the way it had. She had never thought that loving Rose so deeply would end up with the love of her life in a coma she might actually never wake up from.

 

Luisa let go of Rose’s hand, placing her body next to hers to lay next to her on the small hospital bed. Carefully, as to not lay on anything connected to any of the monitors and machines, she rested her head against Rose’s, closing her eyes for a few seconds.  
The smell of Rose’s hair and skin made it impossible for Luisa to keep back the tears. Her hands quickly searching the bed for one of Rose’s to hold onto.

“Forgive me.“ She said in between tears, doing everything in her power to not break down.  
“I should have never asked such a thing of you. You shouldn’t have had to tell him. You’d still be both alive and well.“ Luisa continued, forgetting everything she had been told about not blaming herself.  
Slowly, she buried her face in Rose’s hair, trying to get her breathing back to a normal rate. Unfortunately, she wasn’t successful.  
“There are so many things I wanted to give you. So many things I wanted to experience with you.“

She smiled as she thought of it all, her body shivering at the thought that it now looked like she was never going to get any of it.  
“I love you. And there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry you. Buy a beautiful house, big enough for kids of course. Kids, you always wanted them. There’s nothing I wanted more than to make you happy. Give you kids. I even thought of names.“

Luisa laughed quietly. “I don’t remember the boy’s name. But for a girl I thought maybe…Grace?“

Luisa smiled again, feeling the tears run down her face and then, and then feeling pressure on her hands. The kind of pressure you feel when someone squeezes your hand or holds it tight.  
“Rose?“ Luisa moved from the bed, still holding Rose’s hand and waiting for the squeezing. And it came. A tight squeeze.

“Rose!“ That was the point at which she could definitely not keep the tears back. They just streamed down her face without Luisa even noticing.  
“Rose? Rose, I’m here. I’m here, hi.“ She caressed her cheek as her other hand pressed the button to call for the nurses multiple times and as they came, as the nurses and the doctor entered the room, her eyelids fluttered, opening up and revealing the bluest of blue eyes.


	15. Part Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for sticking around for every chapter, every good and bad tear and every single one of my beloved cliffhangers.  
> The final chapter - here it goes.

_Hour One-Hundred._

_The first thing she could hear when she slowly started feeling every inch of her body again, was the steady sound that filled the room. It sounded like it was coming from a machine somewhere near her._  
_She felt her throat be sore and her head hurt. Felt her hair touch the sides of her face and her hands touch the sheets of the bed she was laying in._  
_And somewhere near where she was she heard voices. Most were calm but one stood out._ _It was a nervous, excited voice, one she would have recognized everywhere. She heard the voice say the same things over and over again._  
_It wasn’t until she finally opened her eyes and got adjusted to the bright lights above her that she realized that the voiced weren’t as far away as she had thought. On the contrary, they were right next to her._  
_Her eyes were about to adjust to the lighting and finally see the faces surrounding her when she lost the little control she had gained over her body and drifted away, feeling every muscle in her body tremble, forcing her back into the darkness._

 

The only thing Luisa felt was someone grabbing her from behind and forcing her out of Rose’s room. She fought, tried to stay inside but as soon as the door was closed in front of her she knew there was no chance for her to actually get back in before they had stabilized her again.  
Luisa walked to the window to look into the room, watching as several nurses stood by Rose’s bed and the doctor did a full check up once again.  
“Why-“ She felt her throat close up as she turned away from the window, her hands searching her body for her phone. With shivering fingers, she dialed one of the few numbers she knew by heart, not sure who else to call or what else to do.  
If she kept looking into that room any longer she would break down and this time she didn’t know if she was strong enough to get back up.

 

A soft touch on her shoulder made her jump. Almost no time had passed but she had closed her eyes for just a few seconds and had just not expected for anyone to come or touch her.  
“Coffee?“ The blonde’s voice sounded just as tired as Luisa felt.  
“Thanks, how did you get here this quick?“ Luisa stood up from the chair she had placed right next to Rose’s door and stepped to the window.  
“I was already in the car on my way here when you called. I brought Rafael home after the funeral and wanted to see what the previous call you had gotten from the hospital was about.“ Petra answered, looking at Luisa as she starred into Rose’s room.  
“She had another stroke. The doctor was telling me about taking her off the machine that helped her breathe when she-“ She shook her head and took a sip out of the coffee cup. “She moved her hands and opened her eyes.“ Luisa smiled and looked at Petra.  
The blonde smiled brightly and came closer. “Luisa! That’s amazing!“  
“Yes-“ Luisa nodded and looked down. “She went kind of blacked out again, I don’t know what happened, they pulled me out of the room.“  
“But she’s awake?“ Petra seemed as confused as Luisa herself.  
“As far as I know, yes. I haven’t been allowed back inside in the past ten minutes. I don’t know what’s going on.“  
Petra nodded, taking a few steps towards the window to also look through. Rose as been taken off the machine that had been helping her breathe with meant that she was breathing on her own. Which meant she was getting better.  
She was just about to ask Luisa to grab some food and let the doctors work when the door to Rose’s room opened.

 

Luisa watched as two of the nurses left the room, leaving behind the doctor and one nurse who were still at Rose’s bed. As they left the door opened, Luisa took a deep breath before entering the room, hoping this time she would not leave it again without at least talking to Rose or having her look back at her.  
“How is she?“ Luisa asked carefully as she slowly stepped to Rose’s bed and looked at the doctor who was now writing down something and motioning at the remaining nurse to give them the room.  
“Miss Alver“ He started and looked at the door which the nurse closed as soon as she walked out.  
“She’s awake, right?“ She asked him, it sounded desperate, something she had lately been feeling a lot and a feeling, that she had been slowly consumed by in the past week.  
The doctor smiled softly. “She is. She’s responsive. It just takes a lot of effort for her to be awake for a longer period of time, so go easy on her. She should be back any minute now.“  
Luisa almost broke down, feeling the tears stream down her face as she stumbled backwards to sit on the closest chair she could find near Rose’s bed.  
“So, she will be alright?“ She looked at him, her entire body shivering.  
“For now, she’s back. We’ll check up on her every half hour. We can’t know yet, how she will react of how much damage has actually been done to the brain. But she is awake, yes.“  
“Thank you.“ Luisa murmured and forced herself back up on her feet to step next to Rose’s beed. “Thank you.“  
“If you need anything you can always call a nurse. But Miss Alver, don’t expect to much of her, she still needs to recover.“ The doctor repeated and Luisa nodded. She was simply grateful that Rose hadn’t left her for good.

 

It didn’t take long for Rose to regain consciousness. Luisa stood up from the chair she had been sitting in while waiting.  
“Hey.“ Luisa welcomed her gently as she watched Rose’s eyes open and her hands slowly move to her face.  
“How do you feel?“ The brunette tried to be as careful as possible, trying very hard to not already be touching or kissing her.  
Rose mumbled something Luisa could not understand. But as the redhead touched her throat, Luisa understood.  
“Just a minute.“ Luisa moved to grab a small glass of water with a straw from the nightstand next to Rose’s bed and helped her drink.  
“Thanks.“ And there it finally was. That soft, gentle and familiar voice she had missed more than she initially had thought.  
“Sure.“ Luisa smiled at her and put the glass back. “How do you feel?“  
“Good, I guess. My head just really hurts.“ Rose tried to smile back but moving any muscle of her face made her headache even worse.  
“I’m sure the doctor can give you something for the pain.“ Luisa moved her hand to touch Rose’s and smiled as Rose took it.  
But as Luisa looked into the redhead’s eyes she knew there was something about her, about her expression in general, that made Luisa hold her breath for a few seconds. Something was wrong.

 

It wasn’t until the nurse entered the room to give Rose something for the pain that Rose asked the one question that had been burning in the back of her head ever since she had woken up.  
“Luisa, why am I here?“ Rose looked around and motioned at the bed she was in. “And where is Grace?“  
“Grace?“ The confusion on Luisa’s face was inevitable.  
“Yes, did you leave her with the babysitter?“  
The nurse, who was still in the room, looked at Luisa and as she saw how confused and overwhelmed she was, she stepped in.  
“Misses Solano?“ Luisa shook her head at the nurse and the nurse nodded. “Rose?“  
The redhead moved her face to look at the nurse.  
“You were in a car accident. You had some internal injuries as well as a concussion and several small strokes. You have been in a coma for the past 100 hours. You’re awake now.“  
“A coma?“ Rose tried to sit herself up but failed.  
“Easy-“ Luisa tried to help her but Rose wouldn’t let her.  
“Where is Grace?“ She asked again, this time she seemed to be slightly nervous and the pitch of her voice had risen.  
“Rose, who's Grace?“ Luisa carefully asked, regretting it the second the words left her words. Grace. She had said that name before herself.  
“What do you mean, who is Grace?“ Rose looked at her in a way, Luisa had never expected her to look at her. It was the look sadness, madness and confusion, mixed with despair.  
“Grace, our daughter!“ Rose almost started crying as she realized that something was not right.  
Luisa felt the tears streaming down her face once again. “Rose, we don’t have a daughter.“


End file.
